A Dogs Life
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow wakes up as a dog but how?


Title: A Dogs Life

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow wakes up a dog but how?

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Willow walked into her bedroom she was pissed off she had just gotten back from Buffy's. Buffy had told her she broke up with Angel that afternoon which Willow knew was coming, but the way Buffy did it. Buffy told him he couldn't give her what she wanted or needed. She wanted walks in the sun and children and he wasn't worth not having those things. Willow yelled at Buffy for an hour for being so cruel. She told the blond how she was lucky to have someone like Angel love her. Buffy turned around and accused the redhead that she wanted the vampire but how he could never love a geek. Willow ran from the slayers house crying. Now the redhead was pacing her room. She wanted to go and see how Angel was doing, but knew he needed time to himself. Willow went to bed planning on going to see her friend tomorrow.

Willow woke the next morning and sat up she went to turn off the alarm clock when she saw a red paw. She lifted it up looking at it.

*What the hell?* Woof

Willow's green eyes got wide.

Woof, woof, woof. She began to pace back and forth on her bed. She was very glad her parents weren't home.

*What am I suppose to do?* she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs falling down the last 3 steps and whimpered in pain.

She wandered around the house trying to find a way out. She walked around for two hours before seeing an open window in the basement. She had to do some maneuvering of items to get to the window. She was hungry and tired. Once she was out side she headed towards the mansion. She stood looking at the door.

*How do I get in?* Woof, Woof, whimper, whimper

She scratched at the door. *Come on Angel.*

"Who is it?" Come a cranky voice

Willow scratched and whimpered

"Go away!" He barked

Willow continued to whimper louder and scratch at the door.

Angel couldn't take it anymore and opened the door making sure he was clear from all sunlight. Willow ran in barking and running around Angel's legs. Angel knelt down and petted her.

"Well hello there." Angel said

Woof

"You must be hungry come on into the kitchen." Angel said as Willow followed him.

Willow kept running around him nearly making him fall a couple of times, he put some water on the floor and a little piece of steak.

"That's Willow's but I don't think she will mind." Angel said

Woof. Willow ate and drank all the water.

"Ok I am going back to bed." Angel said

Woof.

"Come on." Angel said Willow ran after him down the hall. Angel climbed into bed and Willow ran back and forth. She couldn't get up that high.

Whimper. Angel turned around looking at the puppy. He carefully lifted her onto the bed.

Willow wanted him to wake up and figure out it was her, but she knew he had, had a long night. So Willow laid beside him and nuzzled his neck. Angel's hand come up and petted her. They both fell asleep. Willow woke when she felt Angel get out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom. Willow looked at the floor it was a long way down. Willow sat and whimpered.

Angel returned and lifted Willow and set her on the floor. She ran after him barking.

"Shh." Angel said

*Come on Angel it's me!* Willow ran around the room trying to find something that would help her to get him to understand it was her. She found a picture on the coffee table. It as a picture of all of them, Buffy, Angel, Giles, Xander, Spike and herself. She jumped on the table and knocked the photo on the floor and started pushing it across the room.

"No don't play with that." Angel said and took the picture putting it on the fire place. He leaned down and petted Willow. She looked at him hoping he could see her. He didn't he walked into the kitchen to feed. Willow sat in front of the fire place looking up at the picture.

*Now what am I suppose to do?* Willow sighed and followed Angel to the kitchen. He picked her up petting her. An hour later they were walking to the Magic Box. They walked in and Willow ran over jumping on her best friend.

"Whoa hello there." Xander said laughing as Willow licked his face. She whimpered she wanted him to realize it was her. He just played with her.

"Angel where did you find her?" Giles asked. Willow ran over to him. *Giles it's me!!*

"She found me actually. She was scratching at my door this morning." Angel answered.

Willow was running around the room. She went and jumped up on a chair at the table there were magic books on the table. She jumped onto the table sniffing and pushing books causing them to fall on the floor.

"No, no," Angel said lifting her off the table. Angel looked in her eyes they were sad.

*I don't know how else to make them understand.*

"Are you going to keep her?" Spike asked

Angel looked at the puppy in his arms. "Yeah I think I will."

Buffy walked in a couple minutes later and Willow started to growl at her.

"What is that?" Buffy ask with distaste.

"Duh slutty it's a puppy." Spike said

Willow didn't like the way Buffy was looking at her; it was like she knew she was Willow.

Angel put Willow down and she attacked Buffy biting her ankles hard. She was still pissed at how she had treated Angel.

*hope this hurts bitch*

"Ow!" Buffy said and kicked Willow.

She whimpered and ran underneath the table

"Buffy!" Giles said angrily

"What it bit me!" Buffy said

"You don't kick animals." Xander said

Willow was whimpering under the table.

Angel walked over to the table and sat down Willow walked over to him and sat on his lap. He petted her.

"Don't touch my dog." Angel growled

"You're dog?" Buffy asked

"Yes." Angel said not looking away from his puppy

"Since when do you have a dog?" Buffy asked

"Since this morning she came to my door." Angel answered

"That thing probably has rabies!" Buffy said

"It's a girl and I don't think so she is very clean doesn't look like she has been on the street long." Giles said

"Still you should take it to the pound." Buffy said looking at the dog

*she knows it's me! Why else would she be looking at me like that?*

"Why Angel has taken her in." Xander said

Willow was growling at Buffy from her spot on Angel's lap

"The pooch has good taste. She doesn't like slutty." Spike smirked

Willow started barking running around Angel.

"Why is she so worked up?" Giles asked

"I don't know." Angel replied

Willow went and jumped on Xander lap again licking his face. She then looked in his eyes.

"Did you notice her eyes? They are as green as Willow's." Xander said scratching her head

Willow whimpered putting her head to the side staring at Xander. *come on Xan you know it's me.*

Xander shivered. "Geez she has the same look Willow gives me when she is frustrated."

"Where is Willow?" Angel asked taking the puppy back

"Maybe she slept in. I'll call her." Buffy said

Willow growled she didn't know how Buffy knew she was a dog and she didn't understand why she hasn't said anything.

*How am I supposed to get them to understand?*

Willow got an idea she licked Angel's arm and then used her canine tooth and scraped it across Angel's arm.

"Hey." Angel said moving his arm away, which Willow followed

"What's she doing?" Spike asked

"Scratching me." Angel said and moved his arm again which Willow followed again once she was done she looked up at Angel. He looked down at his arm confusion appeared on his face.

"What?" Giles asked

Angel lifted his arm looking back at the puppy, "she spelt Willow on my arm." Looking back at the group

Willow went to Angel's other arm licked it and again used her canine tooth and scratched on his arm again. Once she was done he looked down at it.

"What did she spell?" Xander asked

"Buffy." Angel said

All eyes went to Buffy.

"That dog is demonic!" Buffy said

Willow growled and ran at Buffy. She got some speed and jumped locking her teeth around the slayers wrist.

"Get this damn thing off of me!" Buffy screamed

"It's not a thing." Angel glared, "its Willow." He walked over and petted Willow, "Willow let go please."

He put her in his hands and she let go. She looked up at Angel with sad eyes.

"Slutty what did you do?" Spike growled

"I didn't do anything. We don't even know if it's Willow." Buffy said

They all looked over when they heard Willow snort.

"Fine we will test her." Xander said

Willow gave a hurt look.

"Willow I know it's you. This way we don't have Buffy trying to kill you."

Willow nodded

"How do we test her?" Angel asked holding Willow in his arms

"Um…" Xander said and looked confused, "I don't know."

"I have an idea." Giles said and walked over and grabbed several different kinds of ingredients and came back and set them all on the table. "Angel would you put Willow on the table please?"

Angel did as he was asked.

"Now Willow I want you to push out the ingredients that are used to create a force field." Giles said

Willow walked over looking at all the ingredients she looked for several minutes and stepped back looking up at the ex-watcher.

*none of them are the ingredients.*

"See she doesn't know because she isn't Willow. Now we kill her." Buffy said

Willow snarled at her

"Actually she passed the test. Not one of these are used for making the force field." Giles stated

Angel stalked over to Buffy slamming her into the wall, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Buffy said

"Stop lying!" Xander said, "She told us it was you!"

"She's a bitch so I made her into one." Buffy smirked

"Buffy!" Giles said

Spike walked over and punched Buffy. "Change her back."

(Yes he is not chipped.)

"Why should I?" Buffy asked, "She is a back stabber."

Willow tilted her head to the side in confusion. *what did I do?*

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked

"When I told her I broke up with Angel she took his side. She yelled at me for an hour and said I was cruel!" Buffy huffed

"Stupid bint you were cruel!" Spike growled

"Buffy how did you do it?" Angel asked tightening his grip on her shoulders

"I'll never tell you. Bitch got what she deserves." Buffy smiled

"Buffy I want you out right now!" Giles yelled, "And I don't just mean from the shop I mean from this town. Go to LA with you mother and don't come back. If you don't do this you will be killed. Do you understand me?"

"You can't kill me." Buffy laughed

"No but peaches and I can." Spike smirked as the slayer paled, "and you know I have wanted to kill you for a long time the only reason I haven't is because of Xander and Angel."

"Fine! Good luck surviving with out me." Buffy said and pushed Spike and Angel away from her

"I think we can Manage Buff. We did when to left us for four months and we didn't have two super human members. So fuck off!" Xander said

Buffy left.

"How do we change Willow back?" Angel asked

"We do research on animal spells." Giles said

They all started researching Angel was on the computer Willow had taught him a lot about it. Willow sat on Angel's lap and every now and then if he was having problems she would use her paws to type in the correct phrasing.

"Found it." Angel said petting Willow.

"What do we need to do?" Giles asked

"Giles you need to do a reversing spell. I...well Willow found the spell Buffy used, and you are the only one with any magic experience." Angel explained

Giles read over the spell got the ingredients he need. Fifteen minutes later he was ready Angel draped his coat over Willow. A few minutes later Willow was back in human form.

"Oh thank God!" Willow said slipping her arms in the sleeves of Angel's jacket.

Xander walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I am so sorry I didn't realize you were the puppy."

"It's ok Xan." Willow smiled, "Sorry about your arms Angel."

"It's ok Willow." Angel smiled and showed her they were already healed and gave her a hug.

Willow hugged him back then pulled his head down and kissed him. In that one kiss she showed him all the emotions she was feeling. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

"It's about time." Giles said

The two pulled apart and smiled.

"Yea it is." Angel said and kissed the redhead again

THE END


End file.
